SM War of Shadows Episode 1: Enter Chaose
by Krahazik Dragon
Summary: Story based on a Sailor Moon RPG. The girls are now in college and things have been rather peaceful, until one night when the arcade is blown up and a new villain arrives.
1. Act 1: The Girls

**Sailor Moon**

**War of the Shadows**

**Enter Chaos**

**Fanfic written by Krahazik Dragon**

Based on a Sailor Moon Role-playing game played out in a forum.

Cast names listed here are the players Gaia names. This fanfic is written from the in-game posts made by the players during the course of the game. The cast list covers the gaian's who played a role in the game and who have given me permission to list their names.

**Cast Sailor Scouts**

Serena (Sailor Moon) played by NightSorceress, she is also the game master.

Rei (Sailor Mars), Amy (Sailor Mercury) and Darien (Tuxedo Mask) played by Neia MX.

**Cast Villains**

All Shadow Knights, Karibar Yorinoshi, The 4 Elementals (Fira, Kale, Aki, Kina), played by Krahazik

**Episode 1 Act 1 The Girls**

Serena and the gang are now in college. They have had some down time between battles that come there way. Everyone is happy. Serena if you could believe it has really grown up and is starting to show to become more responsible, though she does have her hair brain moments once in a while. Darien sees the change in her too, and thinks about asking her to marry him.

Everything is going along fine until strange things start to happen. Of course Luna and Artemis are on top of things, but have not told the girls yet that perhaps the sailor scouts will be needed soon.

Rei was cramming in her room, sitting and reading for a test the next day. After she was done with studying, she had to go out and do chores, she was thankful that there weren't that many, but this homework was driving her insane! "Y... equals... M... X... plus... B? ...Slope inter... Oh what's the use?" she said, closing her math book with a sigh.

**Cafe Lunar Star**

Serena sat at a little outside cafe working on Homework. She was erasing quickly and whining "Ugh this is never going to turn out right." She made a face then kept writing.

Amy walks down the street not far from the cafe with her face in a Psychology book "Gee this psyc class is more difficult than I expected."

Lita was walking down the street, swaying her book bag in front of her when she saw Amy ahead.

"Amy!" Lita called and ran to catch up with her and fell in step with Amy.

"Where you heading? And how are you doing?" Lita asked with a big grin on her face.

Amy turns "Oh! Hey Lita just reading my Psyc book for Professor G's class...Oh and I clept out of the math class this semester."

"So Lita have you seen Serena lately? Is she doing any better with her classes?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I saw her yesterday. She seems to be doing better, but I think you could always help her Amy." Lita laughed as she pictured Serena trying to stay awake in her classes. "I'm supposed to meet her today and help her out. And to have a snack. You know how she loves my cooking."

Amy giggles "Well who doesn't love your cooking Lita, I still can't get the recipe you gave me last year right"

Lita laughed and smiled at Amy, "There's nothing to it really Amy. If you want, I can come over and give you a hand."

Amy puts her book in her bag, and starts walking again, "Sure, I'd love to have you over and help out. I'm more of a bookworm than a cook, you know that."

Amy and Lita walk into their favorite cafe, the Cafe Lunar Star, not far from the college.

"Hey Serena, Artemis." Lita says noticing Artemis curled up on a table. She walked over and stretched Artemis behind the ears. She then walked over and rested her hand on Serena's head, and looked over her shoulder. "Still having trouble with that problem?"

Amy sits at the table, and takes out her psychology book, and laptop. She begins typing looking over data.

Luna strode in while the afternoon light caught on her shimmering black coat. Leaping up into a chair beside Amy. She sat tall and proud. Glancing at the girls with a listening glance. "Has anyone seen Serena?"

"Uh I thought she was here...she isn't?" Amy stops typing, and looks at Luna

Artemis loved being petted by the ears. He jumped down from the table.

Michelle walked into the cafe where Serena and the girls were. She spotted Artemis and picked him up. "Awww, hi Artemis, where's Serena?"

"Oh hi Michelle Serena should be over there." he said pointing over to her sitting over at a table really into her school work.

Michelle nodded and walked over to Serena still holding Artemis in her arms. "Hi Serena... what ya working on?"

**Meanwhile at the tracks.**

Training constantly for this upcoming race and never getting the correct amount of sleep that he needs. Darien raced around the track faster and faster; rounding every curve with as much speed as he could muster up. He halted after his ninth lap and bended over resting over his knees and catching his breath. He stood and walked over towards the bench and water. It was a nice day for training and he hadn't been able to spend much time with Serena. Training her for the next up coming battle. Whenever that would be; everything died down since the ancient times. He looked over at the gate and coughed. He stood and headed out into the male locker rooms for a shower.

He finished his shower, dried off, and left the building fully clothed. "It's been a while since I've used you." He smelled the rose and tossed it into the air allowing it to float away.

**Back at the Cafe**

Michelle put down Artemis and walked over to the school. She spotted Darien near by. "Hey Darien."

Serena looked up from her school work and she noticed everyone sitting around her. "Hey when did you all get her" She squealed and her turn to everyone. How hadn't she noticed everyone there.

"Well gee Serena, you would think that you would notice us, were only your best friends" Amy sticks her tongue out, then goes back to typing notes on her laptop.

"Yeah. Hey Amy, maybe she was actually focused." Lita laughed.

"Sorry Amy, just working on this homework. It's SOOO tough." Serena put her pencil down.

"Well what is it that your working on it can't be that hard. You studied hard last year, and did really well. So what subject is bothering you?" Amy talks to you as if your of equal stature in grades, this isn't anything new, but her tone sounds like she's out somewhere else other than study land.

"Economic theory." Serena shakes her head "I am never going to understand."

"Huh?...Oh that's simple Serena think of money in the way politics does." Continues to type on her laptop.

Serena looks at Amy puzzled. "Um thanks Amy. I'm taking a break!" Serena says in defeat.

"Oh. Well ok then if you say so, but if you need help you know I'm always here for you" Flips the page to her psyc. book, and continues typing.

"Yeah I know Amy." Serena looks up at the sky. "Its weird, things have been so quiet around her. Darien and I have been doing all this training to get ready for whatever comes next, and nothing has happen."

"I think that's a good thing, we can pursue our dreams. Of course I do miss some of the benefits we encountered." Amy continues to type. A few minutes later Amy finishes typing her notes in the laptop, shuts it down, puts both the book and the laptop in her bag, and waves a waitress over, "Yes I would like a green tea with honey and a strawberries and crème tart please." After ordering she waits patiently, and thinks of a boy she bumped into earlier.

Serena looked around. "I wonder where Darien is, he was suppose to meet for lunch." Serena sighs.

"Oh Serena, I'm sorry to hear that. I haven't seen him recently so I'm not sure what happened, but I'm sure he has a good reason." Amy replies as the waitress comes back with the order she made and sets it on the table.

"Yeah Serena," Lita said agreeing with Amy, "Don't worry, maybe he's thinking of a way to pop the question." Lita winked and rummaged around in her book bag. "Here's some of my cooking to cheer you up. I did promise to bring you some." Lita smiled and ate one of the rice cakes she made.

"Aww thanks Lita." Serena starts to dig in. "Darien hasn't even hint about popping the question!" Serena looks at Lita "Why did he say something to you?"

"Your welcome Serena, and no Darien didn't say anything to me. You know how guys get. I believe he's just waiting for the perfect time to ask you." Lita took another bite out of her rice ball.

Serena shrugged "Sometimes I think he is so far from that step you know."

"He's closer to the question than you think. It's in his eyes when he looks at you Serena" Amy says while eating the tart, then she sips some tea.

"Really you think so Amy." Serena said with a questioning look.

Amy sips more of the tea, "Uh huh...he looks at you the same way my uncle looks at my aunt at times, like his breath is just taken away. If that doesn't say he's at least thinking about it, I'd call him weird." Amy giggles, then sighs.

Serena giggled loudly. She had the happiest grin on her face.

"You know Serena you could always call Darien on his cell phone, can't you?" Amy mentions.

Krahazik watches the cafe from the shadows. He had been in town only a few hours exploring. His minded raced with mischief and ideas. "This place has lots of potential to it for some fun. I just mite stay on this planet a bit."

Serena sighs "Come on lets do something fun! I'm sick of school work."

"What do you want to do Serena?" Amy asks.

Krahazik sneaks in closer, shifting to a shadow closer to the girls. Ears perked forward as he listens intently to the conversation, overcome by feline curiosity.

"Aww. Serena, don't be to upset. We can always give him a hard time about it later. I know we can go to the arcade it's been awhile since we've done that" Amy says giggling slightly.

Serena shrugged "Yeah I guess."

"Ok. You want to go Lita? We may find everyone else there, I know Amara visits the arcade now and then." Amy shrugs and starts walking.

"Yes Lita come with us." Serena pleads.

"Sure why not. Maybe I'll see Andrew there!" Lita fades back into dreamland.

"Uh Lita, don't get too far into dreamland on us." Amy laughs in a teasing manner.

Lita sticks out her tongue in a joking manner at Amy, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Sure." Amy smiles at her friends.

Serena smiles "Yeah"

Amy grabs Lita's and Serena's arms in hers and starts walking. "Now this brings back memories."

Serena giggles "I know, why haven't we done this more often!"

**End Act 1**


	2. Act 2: Enter Chaose

**Episode 1 Act 2 Enter Chaos**

The arcade was located in a cluster of close building not far from the Café Lunar Star and the college. Because of this it is a popular hangout as it is quite large with games for every one. The sun was nearing the horizon as street lamps came on and twilight settled in. Krahazik loved the knight. He worked best in the darkness, not to mention he could move more easily threw the shadows cast by steel lights and darkness.

Serena and the group were nearing the arcade, just a block away.

"Well we shouldn't have. We should always make time to have a little fun like this!" Serena said loudly trying to make a point.

"Your always saying something like that Serena, I guess I wouldn't have ever had fun if you hadn't have showed up" Amy says smiling, almost crying as she thinks about the past couple of years.

"Ahh, Amy, don't get all weepy eyed." Serena smiles at her friend.

Hotaru walks around the corner and spots Serena and the group near the Arcade. She waves at her. Serena sees Hotaru and waves back at her. She walks over and smiles. "How are you Serena?"

"I'm okay. You?"

Hotaru looked down slightly. "I'm okay..."

Amy wipes her eyes, "I'm sorry. Say Hotaru you want to join us"

Hotaru looked at Amy. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well we decided to go to the arcade for some fun, maybe we can get animals out of that bunny grab game this time." Amy laughs saying this as she remembers the last time Serena tried and lost the stuff bunny just before it got to the drop box area.

Hotaru smiled. "Sure."

Rei slumped down in a chair in the arcade, she'd come without the other's knowing. She didn't know they were coming either. Well, she was just bored, and nobody else seemed to want to go with her. She hadn't seen the rest of her posse in a while now. She was always busy trying to get her math homework, or doing chores around the temple.

Hiding in the back of the arcade Krahazik has been watching the people come and go. He shifted there after Serena and the group left the café. Been watching Rei for the past couple of minutes curious about the device she has been working on. People in this place have called them games, a form of entertainment. Thinking about shifting to my human form and approaching some one.

"Say anyone seen Rei lately?" Amy says as they round the corner in front of the arcade.

"I haven't. I was about to ask you the same thing." Hotaru replied.

Michelle was at the arcade playing one of her best games, Dance Dance Revolution and she was beginning to attract quite a crowd as she danced to song after song. Krahazik notices the excitement and crowd near the DDR machine. Lets see if I can make this a bit more entertaining he think to myself as he shadow shifts to a secluded shadow behind the DDR machine. Keeping hidden within the shadow between it and another machine. He places his hand on the back of the arcade, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Michelle dances, amazing the people around her unaware of any danger. Hotaru walks in and sees Michelle on DDR machine. She runs over and starts cheering her on. Michelle spots Hotaru, she smiled and winked at her. She took a lovely ending pose as her song ended. Everyone around her cheered. Concentrating Krahazik applies a bit of an electrical charge to the arcade, electrifying the dance pad with a small but noticeable amount of power. Enough to sting. Michelle felt a small shock and leapt off the pad. Hotaru smiled back. "Amy is here too!" she comments as Amy walks in and up to the crowd around the DDR machine.

"DDR? I didn't know you did that Michelle?" Amy says a bit surprised.

Michelle let someone else take her 20 credits she had earned and walked over to Hotaru. "I have been doing it for a while now. I used to take dance lessons" Michelle's attention was drawn back top the DDR pads when another person jumped off from shock. "I think you guys should stay off that one and try the other one on the other side" She said to the others.

"I'm not going to play. I'm bad at it." Hotaru comments.

Krahazik snickered to him self when the player jumped of the pad to land on her back on the floor. He channels more power to the machine. As people were gathering around the person who fell of the pad, lighting suddenly appears jumping around the screens which blow outward. Quickly the lightning jumps in all directions to several machines in the arcade causing them to overload blowing out screens. Krahazik shadow shift to a dark ally across the street to watch just before the fire system activates. A couple of bolts ark to the ceiling blowing out lights and setting off the fire system. People were beginning to panic and rush for the doors and emergency exits.

"Amy come on we have to help." Michelle grabbed a few people that were hurt and got them outside. It was a good thing she had taken first aid. Krahazik watches in delight from the alley as people run panicking from the arcade. Pushing to get threw the double doors. Ambulances come to help the injured people. Michelle was looking around the area for the guy/girl that started the chain reaction. She knew it had to be someone from the Nega-Moon. Lita was not around and pissed. She spotted the guy in the alley and runs towards it, not knowing if Amy and Hotaru were following.

Hotaru motioned for Amy to follow her. "Something is wrong. How else did this happen? It must be the Nega-Moon, or another enemy." She notices Michelle leaving and she quickly follows her.

"Right" Amy replies and follows Hotaru.

"Ack!" Krahazik sees Michelle running for the alley he is hiding in. He turns and sprints down the ally heading for the back. This alley is dark with a dead end. Michelle catches a glimpse of a tail as he speeds away as fast as a scared cat.

"Hey, hey you come back here!" Michelle yells and continues to chase after the strange person.

As Krahazik nears the back of the alley he suddenly stops and jumps flat against a flat shadowed section of the wall. Taking a deep breath he Shadow Melds. When Michelle gets there she finds nothing there. Michelle gets to the back of the alley to find it empty. "Damn, he was cute too." She turns and walks slowly back down the alley.

Hotaru runs to Michelle as she nears the mouth of the alley. "Did you get him? Did you?"

"What did he look like?" Amy says as she gets there just after Hotaru.

"No Hotaru, he got away. Shame too, for someone from the Nega-Moon, he was cute." Michelle smiled and walked back to the remains of the arcade.

Krahazik watches Michelle from within the shadows as the sun descends behind the buildings. Almost play time. He thinks to him self.

"Cute?" Hotaru perks up a bit.

Michelle nodded. "I seen a bit of his face from the ally way and I seen a very cute tail."

"From the Nega-moon? Cute? So you saw the culprit. What are we going to do?" I wonder if Luna and Artemis know anything that can help us out." Amy says and starts to think.

Hotaru giggled. "A cute enemy."

"Yeah," Michelle sighs. "I hope I see him again."

"Michelle are you ok? You sound just like Serena for a moment." Amy says looking at Michelle.

As the sun finally sets Amy notices a dark figure crouched, balanced on top of a lamp pole. Covered in a black cloak that seams to absorb the light, a pair of gold feline eyes can be made out under the hood. A black tail swishes back and forth as Krahazik maintains his balance. A pair of black paws grip the lamp in feline fashion. "Excuse me girls."

"Look there!" Amy points at the figure.

Hotaru gasps. "Wh-who are you? What do you want?" she demands.

Krahazik turns his golden gaze on Michelle with a big closed grin. Michelle recognized the tail as the one she chased down the alley. "Justcurious? What is the Nega-moon?" he says with complete feline innocence.

Michelle smiles at the new guy on the lamp post. "You do not know it?" Michelle asked happily, if he did not know it, then it would be okay to date him.

Krahazik swishes his tail in curiosity. "Nope. Never been there, never herd of it before this evening?"

Hotaru, being young, started to get scared. "Michelle, this person scares me!" she whimpered.

"Uh ok now I want to know just what's going on here. There's got to be a logical explanation for what has aspired in the last 10 minutes." Amy pulls out her PDA and starts writing notes very fast.

"Well, please come down here. Hotaru, stop being a wimp." Michelle whispers the last part to Hotaru as she smiles at the new guy. "What's your name?"

Krahazik lets go of the lamp with one black furred hand reaching out as Amy's PDA springs from her hand and into Krahazik's. "Handheld computer unit." He states as he begins looking threw the data on the PDA. With a glance to Michelle he back flips off the lamp to land neatly still holding the PDA. "I'm Krahazik."

"You never seen one of these before Krahazik?" Michelle asked, taking the PDA out of his hands and giving it back to Amy.

"Uh...that was...uh...interesting" Amy's in shock from her PDA leaving her hand and then being handed back to her.

"Give me a break! I'm young! And he gives off a bad vibe. I can sense it!" Hotaru whispered back.

"Sure. It's a bit primitive." Krahazik replies to Michelle.

"Primitive?" Michelle looked confused at Krahazik. "Where are you from?"

Hotaru tugged on Amy. "Amy! He's giving off a bad vibe! Can't you sense it at all?" She whispered sharply.

Krahazik turns his golden gaze on Hotaru and Amy. "And what bad vibes could I be giving off young one?"

Hotaru glared. "You're evil! I can sense it!" She defended herself as best as she could.

"Who me? I'm not evil." Krahazik replies innocently. Fast as lightning he plants a kiss on Amy's cheek and takes a step back watching her intently his hood falling off to reveal a distinctly handsome and half human, half feline face with black fur and ears.

"To be honest Hotaru I've been feeling strange all day. And I haven't seen Rei, Mina, Amara, or Artemis all day so far" Amy says putting her PDA away.

"I don't believe you. How can I trust you?" She turns to Amy. "Nor have I."

"Look we don't know you, and I have a question." Amy stares at the guy, "Did you have anything to do with the event in the arcade?"

"I bet he did!" Hotaru exclaimed. "He's the one Michelle was chasing!"

"The arcade?" Krahazik leaps back several feet. "Oh that place with the gaming machines you humans seam to enjoy playing with."

"I may be a human, but I am the destroyer of-" Hotaru realized what she was about to say and stopped herself.

Krahazik catches the sudden cutoff and his ears perk up at this. He drops into a low crouch. "Do go on child?" Golden eyes focused on Hotaru completely. Hotaru bit her lip and shook her head.

"What the?" Amy touches her cheek the kiss just catching up to her, "Uh...excuse me but...that was kind of.." Amy takes a step toward him bringing her arm back for a slap "RUDE!..." Krahazik catches Amy's hand just before she makes contact and smiles.

Amy grabs Hotaru's hand, "Let's go find the others Hotaru."

Krahazik releases Amy's hand, "No matter, who you were the destroyer of. I probably never herd of em."

Hotaru gets out of Amy's grasp. "I'm going home..." She whispered softly. She looked at the stranger. "I didn't destroy anyone...just..."

"Hey! What's going on here? Amy, Hotaru, you two alright? Is this boy giving you trouble." Lita asked as she stumbled upon Amy and Hotaru and a feline boy. Lita didn't like the looks of this guy.

"Okay Hotaru see you later." Amy says.

Hotaru waves to Amy and turned around. She sprinted down the road as fast as she could.

Krahazik executes a back flip into a shadow and vanishing. Skipping threw the shadows, shifting from one to another he follows Hotaru.

"There's something I don't like about him." Amy says to herself, and thinks, "Now I sound like Rei." Amy giggles at herself and goes to the hospital to check on people.

Hotaru runs to the park and sits on a bench. She was angry at herself for almost telling the one who she believed to be the enemy something like that. Krahazik crawls out of a shadow and onto a tree branch above Hotaru and watched her silently. Hotaru sighs. She suddenly felt a presence. "Who is there?" she asked loudly.

"Care to tell me who you have destroyed?" Krahazik says dropping onto the bench beside Hotaru without making a sound.

"I haven't destroyed anyone!" Hotaru snapped. "Why did you follow me?"

"You seam to be quite perceptive for a human youth. And don't think I didn't catch that little slip you made earlier." Krahazik comments.

"I have destroyed something, but not people. And again, why did you follow me?"

Krahazik sits down on the bench. "You interested me child." He appears relaxed but still quite alert. His ears scan the whole area while being fixed on Hotaru.

Hotaru hesitantly asks, "If I tell you what I've destroyed, will you leave me alone?"

Krahazik looks up at the half moon. "Isn't the moon lovely."

"Will you? And stop changing the subject!" Hotaru said angrily.

"If you tell the truth I will for the night." Krahazik states.

Hotaru sighed. It was better than nothing. "I am the destroyer of worlds..."

In total shock and alarmed Krahazik leaps of the bench with a bit of a snarl taking a step standing on the shadow cast by a large tree. With a forced grin, "Well, that is something. As I have said I will leave you for the night." Suddenly he sinks into the shadow and is gone.

Hotaru ran to find Lita and Amy, hoping they would be together. She hated herself once again. Being a destroyer of worlds was horrible. She was lucky that the other scouts had accepted her.

On her way to the hospital Amy runs into Lita "Lita! You want to join me? I need to talk to someone." Amy seems startled and a bit shaken.

"Um...Sure Amy. What seems to be the problem?" Lita asked worriedly, it's not like Amy to be like this. Lita knew something was up and she could already feel her powers of thunder and lightning surging through her.

"Michelle was chasing this guy, that we thought might be from the Nega-moon; but he's not. Then he appeared out of no where, and kissed me. The arcade almost burned down, and I have this odd sense that something's not right." Amy spills everything out, not quite crying but definitely bothered.

Lita was shocked, "All this happened just now? And some boy kissed you!"

Krahazik emerges from a shadow on the opposite side of town as the park a bit unnerved at meeting such a creature here, and so young. Walks down the street not paying to much attention to traffic. A car stops as I am in the road to honk at me, with a side ward glance I send a bolt of electricity into the car blowing up the engine and sending the driver running away screaming. Watching the flames slowly spread as the fuel catches fire and burns. "I feel slightly better now." Jumping about town randomly blowing up car engines and watching as their occupants run in terror. Keeping one step ahead of the police, running them all over town.

Serena was walking over to Darien's when she saw a car blow up, and the guy who caused the explosion. "What the..." Serena didn't know what to do, to help, or go after the guy. Since there was already cops there she decide to talk to the guy. She goes after him "Hey Stop!" but Krahazik was already leaping into another shadow.

As Amy and Lita walk down the street six police cars go screaming by, sirens and lights blaring heading for the south side of town. Krahazik strolls out of the shadow of a lamp walking toward Amy and Lita staying to the shadows to keep from being seen right away.

Serena keeps walking, looking for the guy when suddenly she sees her friends "Hey guys. what going on around here?"

"I don't know but cop cars just went that way." Amy says pointing south.

Krahazik sneaks right up to Amy's back and looks over her shoulder at the direction she is pointing. "I wonder what could be going on?" he whispers.

"Maybe this is a time for scout power?" Serena says not noticing Krahazik right there.

"What!" Amy moves out of the way at hearing Krahazik, "Him!" Amy points at the boy.

Krahazik back flips several feet from them. "What is this Scout Power you spoke of? Hmmm."

"eeek!" Amy screeches, "Uh Lita...over there" Amy points at the boy that was just near her. Krahazik smiles at the 3 girls, his golden eyes shining in the light of the half moon. He stands several paces from the girls.

Lita rolled up her sleeves, "That's the guy huh? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Oh! Uhhh" Amy seems worried.

"Oh are you now." Krahazik grins mischievously, bouncing on the balls of my feet loosely, but alert. He looks like a half cat wound up and ready to move. Tail jumping about excitedly.

Michelle walks around the corner and sees the guy from earlier. She checked her hair and walked over. "Hi there Krahazik."

"Michelle, you know this guy?" Lita questions in a shocked tone.

At seeing and hearing Michelle walk up Krahazik turns his attention on her, his golden eyes gleaming. "Hi there sweet heart."

Michelle blushed. "Yeah I know him Lits, Krahazik is a very good friend of mine." She was blushing from him calling her sweet heart. "What's up?"

"Not much, just looking around." Krahazik replies with a smile.

"That's nice. Hey wanna walk around with me and the girls for a while? It would be a great chance for you to get to know them better." Michelle asks.

"Sure, that sounds great." Krahazik answers.

Michelle smiled and was a bit afraid of his reaction but she took his hand smiling. Lita looked back and forth between Michelle and the boy, trying hard to grasp at what was going on. She turns to Amy and raises a confusing eyebrow, thinking that Amy might have a solution to this problem. Krahazik settles down a bit stepping next to Michelle's side holding her hand. "So where shall we go?"

"Um. Michelle can I have a moment with you?" Amy says to Michelle.

"Why don't we go to the arcade, I can teach you about... oh wait, I forgot, we have to wait till the repairs are done." Michelle laughed a bit remembering that if he had not blown up the arcade, they may have never met. "Sure Amy." Michelle let go of Krahazik's hand and walked over to her. "What's up?" Krahazik patiently waits, and ear perked in their direction. He has excellent hearing and is able to pick up every word.

"Michelle he's the bad guy, you can't date the bad!" Serena blurts out.

"Who's bad?" Krahazik asks innocently.

"I agree with Serena." Lita looked over at the boy, an evil glare in her eyes. "You stay out of our conversation."

"He is not Serena... you do not even know him. You're just jealous because you can't see Darien." Michelle turned on her heel and ran right past Krahazik, tears starting to stream from her eyes.

Krahazik looks at the girls a moment then in the direction Michelle ran. In a flash he bolts after her leaving the 3 girls to stand on the street alone.

**End Act 2**


	3. Act 3: First Date, First Encounter

**Episode 1 Act 3: First Date, First Encounter**

"Why I otta..." Lita starts with her hands in fists, when she realized that Michelle ran off and that feline went after her. She turned to Serena and Amy, "Do you think we should go after her? Will she be safe?"

"Uh. Yes I think so Lita." Amy replies and begins walking in the direction that Michelle went.

"Wait Amy," Lita gently grabbed Amy's shoulder, "I think we should transform. We don't know what we're dealing with."

"Good idea while we have the chance, Lita" Amy says and looks at Serena and nods.

"Good." Lita pulls out her crystal brooch, "Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!" Lita yells, as her wand emits green lightning that surrounds Lita. Her sailor uniform appears on her body and when finished, she is no longer Lita, but Sailor Jupiter, protector of the planet Jupiter and Queen Serenity.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP" Amy changes to Sailor Mercury.

Michelle ran until she reached the park, she fell sobbing on a bench. Krahazik slowly walks up behind Michelle coming up beside her. He seams lost a moment...

Michelle hears Krahazik walk up, wipes her tears and looks at him. "Sorry for running off like that, but they are saying bad things about you. I could not stand to hear it, how could someone as nice and sweet as you be a bad guy?"

Krahazik drops to a knee leaning against the bench beside Michelle. Letting out a brief half purring meow. "That's ok, it'll be all right. Such beauty as yours shouldn't be seen crying."

Michelle wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Krahazik, for being here for me."

Krahazik smiles purring loudly, gently rubbing her back in a soothing fashion. Michelle smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, just listening to him purr. He just sits there contented to just hold her and purr away the night. Michelle pulled away. "How did you get here Krahazik?"

He looks at her a bit confused a moment. "You ran off in tears, I naturally followed to see if I could comfort you. Can we get a smile?" He smiles a bit.

Michelle smiles and kisses Krahazik's cheek. She blushed and turned.

He smiles back glad to be covered in fine fur which hides the slight coloring in his cheeks. He returns the kiss with one of my own to her cheek. "Shall we go for a walk?"

"If you want to?" Michelle got up, still blushing, but it quickly vanished. She had heard him asking Serena about the Scout power. "Why did you ask Serena about the Scout power?"

"Curiosity. It's something she mentioned that I don't know about. Is it some form of scrying spell?" Krahazik replies and stands with Michelle.

"No... do you want me to show you? But if I do you have to keep it a secret" Michelle said.

Krahazik thinks a moment. "Ok, if you show me I will keep it a secret till the day of my death."

"Okay then... Neptune Crystal Power Make-Up!" Michelle yells, she rises into the air a few centimeters from the ground, as blue energy swirls around her. She lands a few seconds later as Sailor Neptune.

Back at the street Mercury checks her visor for data of the area "There's still trouble to the south, Michelle's at the park and the hospital is fine, and has security around it."

"That's good." Lita comments.

"Scout power detected, its Michelle's...Let's go Jupiter." Mercury runs towards the park.

"Right!" Jupiter follows Mercury to the park.

Krahazik lLooks at Neptune raising an eye brow. "Interesting. And does this form grant you powers or a control of a specific element doesn't it?"

"I think so, I have not changed like this in a while. Yeah it does." Michelle summoned her staff. Just then her cell begins to ring. Neptune is confused a moment not sure where it is coming from. She de-transforms and brings out her cell from her pocket. "Just a sec Krahazik." She answers the phone and listens to the call. "I'm sorry. I have to go." She says and rushes off. Krahazik shrugs and begins walking threw the park. Well she is interesting. So if that was Scout Power, hmmm, I wonder what Serena's powered up form looks like. He glances up at the half moon directly over head.

Mercury and Jupiter get to the park, and Mercury starts scanning the area with her visor. "I'm not picking anything up now, I wonder what happened." She sates as she pulls out a holographic keyboard and starts typing.

"Well they have to be somewhere. I hope he didn't hurt Michelle. If he did, I'll make sure to give him a large piece of my mind." Lita swore and punched into her hand.

Krahazik notices Mercury and Jupiter and stops on a park trail to look at them. They are not that far from him and his keen ears pick up Jupiter's comment. He shifts his gaze to Jupiter "Now why would I want to hurt such a cute girl like Michelle hmm. And who might you 2 be?"

"Until we know exactly what the situation is, I think we should be cautious of what we say and do." Amy types a little more, then the keyboard disappears "My wide screen swipe of the area doesn't show any danger."

"Very well. That would only make sense." Sailor Jupiter agreed.

"Who's there?" Mercury looks around.

Krahazik waves at the girls, standing in the open on the trail about 15 feet from them, "Right here blue one."

Lita whirls around and looks at the feline boy.

"You ask who we are, wouldn't it be more gentleman like to introduce ones self first." Mercury says with a not so friendly look.

Krahazik shrugs, "Fine by Me. Krahazik, Shadow Knight of Chaos at your service. Takes a noble bow. Explorer extraordinaire."

"Explorer? Well we were looking for a friend that came here, perhaps you know where she might have gone." Mercury says questioning who the feline person may be.

"A friend?" Krahazik thinks a moment, "Oh I know who you mean. You must mean Neptune. She got a call and had to leave" With that Krahazik dropped into a shadow. Mercury and Jupiter looked at each other and decided to leave the area and look for Neptune else where. Krahazik just shrugged and walk

Later that night.

Neptune was finished with her business and leapt back towards the park. She landed behind a few trees and transformed back into Michelle. Michelle walked back to where she was with Krahazik and seen he was not there.

Hotaru couldn't find anyone so she walked toward the park. She liked to be there alone.

Hearing Neptune Krahazik turns his gaze to her watching her from a shadow. Seeing Michelle he steps out of the shadow, out of view and walks into view from around a tree. "Oh your back be beauty." A give a slight relaxed smile. Spotting Hotaru his fur begins to stand on end, a slight worried look flashes across his eyes, but he kept smiling. Hotaru just glares at Krahazik and begins to run over to where Michelle was standing. Seeing Hotaru run for Michelle, and fearing danger Krahazik sprints to get between Hotaru and Neptune taking up a defensive stance holding his right hand up in front of him. A dark colored ring with a ruby in the middle begins to glow on the middle finger of his right hand. "BE GONE DESTOYER!" He yells in a firm voice. "I will not break my promise, but I will defend myself and this planet if you force a confrontation."

Hotaru stops. "What an idiot! I'm her friend!" She runs into the shadows and transforms into Sailor Saturn. "Care to back off?" She challenges returning.

Mercury shows up near the swing set area "AH! What's going on here?" she notices Neptune, Saturn, and Krahazik.

"Mercury, Krahazik thinks I'm the enemy!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Friend? HA!" Krahazik bellows. Fear, and determination paint his face, his fur standing on end. He continues to stand in a defensive and protective pose between Saturn and Michelle. "Sword of Darkness I summon thee!" He calls out with a swing of my arm." A dark katana appears translucent in his right hand. He takes a firm grip on the swords grip and it solidifies.

"Yes, I am a friend. I'm Sailor Saturn." She rolls her eyes. "And frankly, I don't destroy things anymore. I really don't want to die. That's what happens if I do, I die."

"There's no way she's the enemy, and I'll protect her from you if I have to." Mercury says standing slightly in front of Saturn.

Hotaru pushes her out of the way. "I don't want you getting hurt!" She closes her eyes and puts a Silence wall around Michelle and Mercury. "That'll protect you both." She stands defiantly in front of Mercury and glares at Krahazik.

Krahazik holds ground ready for an attack, but clearly not about to make the first move.

"If you want to fight, you will fight with me!" She stood as tall as she could. "I am Sailor Saturn, the soldier of Death and Destruction. I will protect my friends as they would protect me." She took up her glaive and held it at her side.

"Sailor?" Krahazik tenses ready for her first move, and to repel it. Obviously torn between wanting to strike first and holding back. "Leave us in peace destroyer. I will deal with you another night. If you leave this planet, and leave it unharmed I may even let you live for a while."

She rolls her eyes again. "I'm not leaving my home! The only reason I was reborn was to save the world!" The words rung in her head still. They always have since she was first reborn, and probably always will.

Behind the protective field Mercury calls out, "Saturn!"

Saturn looks at Mercury. "What is it?"

Krahazik continues to stare fixated on Saturn, confusion and fear coloring his face.

Saturn's grip on her glaive tightens greatly. She glances at Krahazik and says softly. "I'm not leaving my home. The other sailors are my only friends. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Neptune... All of them are my friends."

Krahazik closed his eyes and takes a deep breath getting his fear and emotions under control. A light glow envelops him as my energies become focused. Whispering: "By my oath as the Shadow Knight of Chaos, this world will not fall victim to another destroyer. I will avenge those lives lost to those who destroy whole worlds."

" I can't let you fight alone, let me help." Mercury sounds worried.

Saturn smiles, hiding her own sadness. "Don't worry so much. I'll be fine." She turns to Krahazik. "Do your best, but I will not allow you to defeat me! I'll always be here for my friends!"

Krahazik's eyes open, fear having been replaced by a neutral determination. He raises his sword into the air. "I don't know how many worlds you have destroyed. But it ends here!"

"You hurt one hair on her and I'll..." Mercury can't finish her sentence.

"I may be the destroyer of worlds, but that doesn't make me any less human!" Hotaru said angrily. "I don't destroy them anymore! You will not kill me! I am going to stay here for my friends." She puts her glaive in front of her, hiding her own sadness in fear deep within her.

"Do you take me for a fool. You are not the first destroyer to play the turnaround line on me." Krahazik bellows.

"No, I do not take you for a fool. I am not a destroyer any longer!" Saturn's power flowed through her. "You could ask Neptune, Mercury, or any of the other scouts! I AM NOT A DESTROYER!" she bellows.

"If you no longer a destroyer and no threat to this world then why don't you swear to it, right here and now and power down." Krahazik orders threw gritted teeth.

"I swear that I am not a destroyer." Saturn said softly.

Krahazik seams a bit surprised that she actually said it, though he still looks a bit suspicious and waits.

She put her glaive to her side and let down the Silence Wall. "I do not destroy anymore. I protect those I care about. You harm them and you'll pay!" Hotaru hissed.

"Really now. Nice sentiment for an ex-destroyer. Care to tell me how that came about?" Shifts eyes briefly to Mercury the back to Saturn. "Hmmmm."

"Saturn!" Mercury runs to Saturn's side.

"When the Moon Kingdom was under attack, Prince Darien, Princess Serena, and all the sailor scouts were sent to earth to be re-born. I only destroyed what I was told to destroy. Now, I only protect those I care about." Hotaru said softly, annoyance tainting her voice.

"I see, so your reversal is the result of a war a long time ago. And how long did you... sleep before being reborn." Krahazik asks a bit skeptical.

"I don't know how long I slept. It was longer than the others." Saturn replied. She sat down. "I really don't have time for this."

With a flick Krahazik sends the sword flying away from him, it vanishes into nothingness as it leaves his hand. He dives into the shadows cast off by the swing set and vanish into them. He shadow shifts to another shadow and continue to watch the area and Saturn. Hotaru takes her glaive and starts drawing pictures in the sand. She then let herself de-transform so she wasn't in her sailor outfit. Krahazik breaths a sigh of relief, his magical energies vanishing from the area. Hotaru lies down, being very bored.

Sailor Jupiter reappears as Lita and sits next to Hotaru, "You alright Hotaru?"

"Had a confrontation with wonderful feline boy," Hotaru muttered.

"I swear, he won't give up. What did he say to you?"

"Wanted me to swear that I was no longer a destroyer of worlds." She looked down at her feet.

**End Act 3**


	4. Act 4: Second Times A Charm

**Episode 1 Act 4: Second Times a Charm?**

Bored, Krahazik shadow shifts several blocks down to a pay phone. Making sure no one can see he stepped out of the shadow and up to the phone looking at it with no idea how to work it. He begin studying the writing on the phone. Lets see, I have seen people using this communications device. He thinks to him self studying the instructions.

Michelle watched the scene unfold with Krahazik, Saturn and Mercury. When Krahazik left she followed his energy signature and found him at the phone booth. "What was all that about with Saturn Krahazik?" she asked.

Krahazik glances down in thought. "I have a bad history with destroyers of worlds, 3 of them so far." He looks a bit ashamed "When I herd Hotaru was one I panicked. All that has saved me on 2 occasions was my ship getting me off world before it was destroyed. But my ship is scrap now."

"Oh, I never knew. Sorry to hear that Krahazik." Michelle replies softly.

Krahazik shrugs, "So what is there to do for fun, or what do you do for fun?" He glances up at the moon, There is about another four hours left of the night.

"Well there is lot's to do, but I would just like to stay with you. That is enough for me." Michelle replies.

Krahazik leans against the phone booth smiling at Michelle. "Ah. I just asked as the local populace probably wouldn't like the majority of my ideas of fun."

"I guess. Do you want to just sit here and watch the stars?" Michelle asked, grabbing Krahazik's hand and blushing.

Krahazik squeezes Michelle's hand warmly. "Sure. I can always watch the stars. Even when their mirrored in your eyes." He looks into Michelle's eyes smiling. He stands close to Michelle transfixed looking into her eyes. Fur lying relaxed, tail twitching happily.

Hotaru walks a little more thinking, then stops. In front of her, she sees Michelle with Krahazik. She fell into shadows.

Michelle blushed and nodded. She sat down on a bench near by and looked back into Krahazik's eyes. She was lost in his honey gaze.

Krahazik sits down with Michelle, his eyes never leaving hers. He begins to purr softly.

Michelle blushed a deep crimson. She leaned in a kisses Krahazik's cheek.

Lita sighed, as she walked into her apartment complex and sat her keys on the table, after closing the door and locking it. She placed her bag down and went into the kitchen. Once there, she picked up her apron and tied it across her waist, and began getting the ingredients ready to make rice balls, sweets, and everything else she made for lunch.  
Lita hummed while she cooked, not having a care in the world when she was in the kitchen. Her kitchen was her sanctuary and cooking was her outlet.

Krahazik wavers a bit, planting a kiss of his own on Michelle's cheek in return with a smile.

Michelle blushed. She whispered "I love you Krahazik." under her breath, totally forgetting that he had cat-like hearing.

Krahazik blinks, eyes seaming to get brighter with the short hairs on his face beginning to turn crimson. Tail freezes mid-swish. The first rays of dawn begin to peek over the horizon. "Shall I escort you home my lovely."

"I would like that my love... thank you." Michelle did not realize she had called him her "love" until a few seconds after she said it.

Smiling, Krahazik stands and helps Michelle to stand. "Lead the way princess."

"Serena is the princess, but alright." Michelle smiled and started to head towards her home. As she walked, Michelle started sing.

_"Out of all the boys, you're not like the others  
From the very first day, I knew we'd be lovers  
In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire  
Would I declare to you, your love takes me higher  
Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone  
They shone a light, and brought us together_

We are two in a million  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
If the world should stop, we'll still have each other  
And no matter what, we'll be forever as one..."

Krahazik listened intently on the song. "Well your my princess." He smiles as the walk to her home. "That is a sweet song."

Michelle blushed. "Thanks my price... I learned this song a few weeks ago."

Hotaru rolled her eyes at the two. She followed closely, staying hidden in the shadows. She walked quietly and swiftly. She never made a sound.

"Your most welcome. Till we meet again my princess." Krahazik says leaving Michelle at her place. He turns back down the street absently walking in Hotaru's direction. Too preoccupied to notice her. Tail swinging happily. He pauses to lean on a still lit lamp poll and a brief jolt pops the bulb. He doesn't even notice.

Hotaru crouches and continues to watch Krahazik.

"Hmmmm" Krahazik glances about as a car drives by taking note of the dawn. "It would not be good to be seen like this in daylight. And I'm tired." he says aloud to him self glancing at the growing shadow being cast by the lamp poll. Now that it has no light of its own.

Hotaru's eyes started to fall closed. She falls down and starts to drift to sleep.

Krahazik notices Hotaru as she falls down and watches as she goes to sleep on the side of a building. With a smile he walks over to her whispering: "Looks like it has been a long night for you as well." Places his hands on his hips. With a shake of his head he picks her up. "Guess I can't just leave you here. But I don't know where she lives. Oh well." He takes a step and melds with the nearest shadow shifting to his place outside of the city.

**End Act 4**


	5. Act 5: Chaose Den

**Episode 1 Act 5: Chaos Den**

The walls seam to be made of a bare metal in riveted panels, half the rivets gone with some of the panels half falling off or missing entirely. The whole room seams to be at an odd angle and looks about to collapse. A couch, looks like something found on the side of the road someplace, rests against one wall across from a single rag of cloth which covers the only, missing, window which has an odd elongated oval shape. Trees can be seen outside the window. There are 2 doors at either end of the room with another heavy cloth covering a gaping hole in the wall leading outside, next to the window. Krahazik steps out of a shadow in the room and places Hotaru on the beat up couch. This is Krahazik's living room. He plants him self in a chair and watch her sleep thinking. She mumbles in her sleep and turns onto her side, her back facing Krahazik. Soon he nods off to sleep while thinking, lounging in the chair.

A couple of hours pass and Hotaru wakes up. When she is able to look around herself, she screams. It echoes threw the room and beyond.

Krahazik jerks awake causing the rickety chair to collapse dropping him to the floor. He shakes head. "What the?" he exclaims rubbing is right ear. "Ouch." A ceiling panel comes loose from the scream and drops to the floor with a bit of racket. He winces at the noise. "Too early in the day for getting up."

"What am I doing here?" Hotaru asks, shakily.

He glances at Hotaru from the floor, only half awake. "Sleeping?"

"Why'd you take me here?" she demanded.

He begins crawling toward one end of the room with a pair of double doors. "Figured the couch was better than the gutter you were sleeping in. Wake me when the sun sets."

"You expect me to stay here?" Hotaru asked, surprised.

Krahazik pushes the double doors apart enough to slide in and craws between the doors. "Nope" He answers as he disappears threw the doors. He craws onto his makeshift bunk and curls up to sleep some more.

"Well, good." Hotaru walks to what she assumed led outside. She pushes the curtain apart and looks out. Behind the curtain is a gaping hole in the wall. Looking beyond it looks like a whole section is missing. To the left the wall extends beyond past where window hole to a tapering nose of what looks like the front of a ship, or what's left of one. The wall extends into the ground and above the hole to a rounded top. To the left are yet more walls and the remains of strange equipment and debris. Trees have fallen down and covered what looks like a short slide trail beyond. The back of the ship disappears into the ground. The whole area is surrounded by a thick forest. Rays of sunlight stream in threw the trees overhead. As she looks around she is reminded of a news report a month ago of a meteor strike that was never cleared up. The story just seamed to get dropped. The strike was supposedly in the forest south of the city. The edge of the forest being a good 8 miles from the city border. Hotaru backed away and decided to check the door opposite to the one Krahazik entered. The doors are bit stiff and have to be forced open. Beyond is an empty room in a shambles with boxes strew about haphazardly. To the right is a hole in the floor with a ladder leading down into the dirt, the rest of it ripped away in the slide. The back of the room is collapsed. There are large panels on the side walls. On the wall to the left one panel hands down and open revealing sunlight and what's left of the equipment behind that panel which she saw from outside. The walls and panels are littered with red and yellow labels in a text she does not recognize from any where. Giving up she knocks on Krahazik's door. "Krahazik, how do I get out?" Krahazik is fast asleep and does not respond. Hotaru felt tears prick her eyes but she held them back. She sighs and lies back down on the couch, deciding that if she did, she'd wake up at the park. She usually went to bed there because her father had changed drastically.

**End Act 5 and Episode 1**


End file.
